The provision of customer support in a cloud-based environment may involve the assemblage of information from a wide variety of sources, including the Internet. A customer might, for example, submit a description of a problem along with various hyperlinks referring to various Internet locations that are associated with the problem the customer hopes to have resolved. However, while the information referred to by the hyperlink might be useful to a customer service representative, it might also be the case that the hyperlink refers to an unsafe destination or resource, such as a virus.